Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems, data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Where a data set fails to converge after an allowable number of iterations, an error is indicated. Where the errors are extensive and extend across a number of surrounding data sets, the error may not be recoverable even where a re-processing approach is implemented.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.